Courage
by shiriter
Summary: A sad dark story why Megamind is skinny. I went through this and I wrote it to show it's dangers! Do NOT do any of the dangerous actions in this story!


**A shot story about Megamind when he was a villain. This story is in no way trying to encourage people to do any of the actions in this story. It is to prevent it. I just stopped and don't want others to follow. I am not anerexic but I can see my ribs and back bone and I am quite paler than my pale skin and have head aches and it's not nice! You should not do this! Why Megamind is so skinny...**

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the supervillian's life, plan a kidnapping and way to destroy Metro Man, invent the evil device, kidnap Roxanne Ritchie, fight Metro Man and then get hauled of to jail. That was what everybody saw. They never saw inside him. He only wished for that. He would cry in his sleep hoping that one day somebody, anybody will love him. He missed his parents, he often wanted to talk to Minion about his crave for love, but he never wanted his best friend to worry. The only solution seemed to be starving since eating made him feel like his head would get bigger and if he did eat he would feel sick and he learned how to make himself vommit his food out in other words it was called purging and he would have taken diet tablets which would have been safer but he did'nt want Minion to know. It was very unlikely that a man would do these things but he thought they helped him. Then when he met Miss Ritchie he tried to stop but it was like a drug and he became skinier and skinier. He had gotten very pale and lost his bright blue colour he had as a baby. He would get severe head aches and would have the ability to stay up very late. He knew he could die from it but at least he would have his misery lost and gone...<p>

It was that time of day! Megamind had just escaped from jail and was planing on kidnapping Roxanne. While he was Metro Man burst in. "Yo Lil' buddy!" nHe said in his Elvis voice. "Don't call me that! What do you want? It is'nt even tome to call you!" Megamind said annoyed. "You see I'm goning to be out of town since my parents are having a party." Metro Man said before flyng off. Megamind was furious! He was so planing on geting himself in jail to try his new escape trick. He decided to cancel and just stay in his room.

"At least I won't get kidnapped today!" Roxanne said to Hal in the driver's seat. She had just heard that Metro Man was out of town for the day. Just then her phone rang. "Mother of comunication what could it be now?" She yelled annoyed. It happened to be her boss and he told her some great news or so he thought... "Miss Ritchie, I want you to get some clips on what Megamind does when he has nobody to battle. What he is planing, what he does, what he says. I will give you a raise if you do this on your own." Her boss said before hanging up. "Well, Hal, you heard him, drop me off at the 'Evil lair'" Roxanne said exaggerating.

* * *

><p>She krept out from the shadows of the alley way holding nothing but a mini video camera attached to her collar of the yellow blouse she wore. She stepped on something soft on her way in to the lair and it had a mat that said 'secret entrance'. "Tipical." She said rolling her eyes. The reporter walked silently through the open passage ways until she heard what sounded like followed the sound until she saw Megamind sitting at a table eating something that smelled wonderfull and Minion was standing and eating his fish flakes. They were talking and laughing. Roxanne expected to hear them talking about evil schemes and how to kill Metro Man but she did'nt! She heard them laughing about a movie they watched just like two normal best friends. That's when she noticed that they are best friends and not realy that bad together. Then she saw Megamind get up and tell Minion that he wants to rest. "This should be good, a video of a supervillian in his pjs." Roxanne said to herself quietly. She followed him to where his room was, she had never been in that part of the lair somehow it was different and even looked...<em> homey! <em>She followed him through a passageway that was quite small an on the walls were pictures of school children. She could see that Metro Man was there and then in the far corner she saw Megamind as a boy. She could'nt help but think he was just plain cute! Then she saw he was about to close the door of what seemed to be his room, Roxanne did'nt want that to happen so she took a near by peice of metal and through it to the room across before darting to hide. She saw him walk out to see what it was and she quickly ran into his room. She saw a black and blue duvet cover and walls that were painted silver. "Nice." She said before hidding under his king sized bed. She saw him walk in and from under the bed she saw his spandex drop! She wanted to peak, but she did'nt dare incase she may laugh. The she saw him leave to the ajasend bathroom, she thought he was going to get dressed and close the door, but he laft it wide open. Then she heard the most horrific sounds! She heard coughing followed by the sound of...vomitting. She got out from under the bed, but did not stand up. She crawled towards his direction only to see his naked back on full display. She got a fright when she saw him hunched over a tiolet bowl coughing out blood and pieces of blueish purple! To tell the truth it was the inside of his stomach. She then knew he was purging! But why? He was already very skinny and he was a guy, guys don'y realy do this. She saw the ribs on his back, it was so bad she started to tear up. Thats when she stood up and grabbed him from the bowl. "Ms. Ritchie!" He shouted facing her. His face was full of blood and he was very pale. "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously. "I, just came todo some work and then I saw you doing this." She said looking down. He gave her a sad look before he fell to the ground in tears. "Megamind? What's wrong?" She said as she bent down to look at him. Was she starting to feel sorry for him? He looked up at her, his emerald eyes filled with tears and sadness. "Ms. Ritchie, tell me, what do you see in me?" He said still crying. "I see...um...you are evil." he said thinking it will make him smile. It just made him burry his face. "That's what everybody sees!" She said rather loudly. "She then said, "You do have your good parts, you are...funny and differ...I mean unique." He looked up, "But that's all! I have no good qualities!" He said. She thought about him for a minute, "To be honest, you have never actuly hurt me. You have always taken care that I am fine, even if something explodes. Like remember when I fell in with the crocodiles?" She said remebering what he had done. He then shot up, he thought the knockout gass was enough to make her forget it, but then he to remembered. _She was not tied properly and then she fell over the curve of the circle around her chair, she fell in with his pet crocodiles, they smelled the lunch she had been eating before she was kidnapped and they went for her Minon was securing their latest 9nvension and was deep inside the lair, there would be no time to fetch him so istead Megamind took some rope that was left over from the reporter's and then he tied it to a heavy metal peice in the middle of the room before plunging down to rescue her. When he got down he saw she was in the wather inbetween the jaws of a crocodile. Megamind grabbed her unconcious body and climbed up the rope. She had been bitten on her stomach and she was'nt breathing enough. So he leaned over her body and gave her mouth to mouth. He then felt her warm breath but she did'nt wake up. He then felt the urge to kiss her, so he did nd soon he stared kissing her passionately and deeply dipping his tounge inside her mouth. He opened his eyes only to see Roxanne staring up at him. He broke away fast and then insisted on bandaging her. He did it ever so carefully and then took her to the hopital. And then he could not get hr taste out of his mouth._

He looked at Roxanne and nodded. "You actualy are nice." She said. "But Megs why do you do this?" She asked cleaning a bit of blood from his face. "It felt, better, less heavy." He said looking down. "Does Minion know?" She asked. He shook his head. "I never told him because I don't want him to worry." He said. "Did anybody know?" She asked. "Well, when I was a kid, this one woman that took care of me at the prision knew. I started this at twelve and she encouraged me to stop and I did because she was my only human friend and then she died and I started again and now...I can't stop...I gues I need a reason to stop." He said. "You have your life's reason." Roxanne said. "But if I die everybody will celebrate!" He said. Then Roxanne felt a feeling she only felt in high school. "Maybe I can give you a reason to stop." She said shocking herself, the feeling she was feeling was something with an 'L'. "And what might that be?" He asked. "Maybe we can..." She started, Argh! What was that 'L' feeling! "Yes." He said looking in her eyes for help. "Maybe I... could be wih you?" She asked. His face lit up lit fireworks as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Roxanne, you don't know how much those words mean to me! You don't know how much I love you!" He cried into he shoulder. There was the feeling, love, she hugged him back feeling his ribs. She then started kissing his mouth even if it tasted like blood she kissed him, asurring him that she meant what she said and that she was'nt lying. He kissed her back still crying, but this time from happiness!

They kissed for a long time before he fell limp in her arms! "Megamind! Megamind! Megamind answer me!" He was pale and cold and was'nt moving! "Minion!" She yelled before running to find the fish.

* * *

><p>When Megamind woke up he found himself in the hospital. There around his bed he saw Minion, Warden, Roxanne and METRO MAN! "What happened?" He asked looking around. Minion hugged his friend, "Don't you ever go and die like that again!" His fish friend said. Warden thouht of him as a son and was worried about him. "You were under fed to the bone!" He huffed. Then Metro Man stepped forward. "I'm glad you're ok, lil' buddy! We almost lost you!" He said patting him on the shoulder. Then Roxanne threw her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and she gave him a deep kiss in return. He cuped her jaw and looked at her. "Megamind, I want to be with you so much, but will you change? For me?" She asked. "And for us!" Warden said. Megamind nodded and gave a weak smile. He promised himself he won't purg or sarve again and he could'nt wait to start his new way of living. But right mow he needed rest.<p> 


End file.
